Villains and Heroes
by SilverDragonflymoon
Summary: Three way crossover with Thunderbirds/Buffy/Young Justice. Buffy is the twin to Gordon Tracy, niece to Joyce who is the sister to Lucille the wife of Jeff Tracy. After the fight with Angelus and she ran away, she goes to Bludhaven and meets Dick Grayson who is training to become an officer after Bruce to start his own life. Five years pass instead of three months. More inside R&R.


**I don't own either series.**

 **Should I go on with this story the next chapter will be 5 years later.**

 **Buffy/Thunderbirds/Batman**

 **Plot** – Buffy is not the daughter of Joyce and Hank summers, she is the daughter of Jefferson and Lucille Tracy and the twin to Gordon. Jeff wants her to have a normal childhood so he sends her to his sister in law Joyce and her husband, when Buffy is 14 years she is called to be the slayer and she slowly stops calling her father and her brothers afraid that vampires and demons would get to them to get to her.

 **Author's notes** : When Kendra is killed and she runs, Joyce calls Jeff who flies to Sunnydale with his sons in hopes of finding her, but he doesn't and then it would start five years not three months later. Starts at the beginning of the fight between Joyce and Buffy, Buffy is 16 when the fight happens.

Buffy's full name is Elizabeth Anne Grace Tracy and the pairing will be Dick/Buffy.

* * *

Joyce Summers stood watching as her niece threaten to kill someone if Mr Giles was dead and she looked at her niece as the door closed behind the strange near white blonde man.

"I should call your father and help get this sorted" Joyce muttered as Buffy had her back to her and that caused Buffy turned to her aunt in shock.

"Do not bring my father or even my brothers here, Aunt Joyce... first this is my fate... deal with it" Buffy stated calmly and Joyce's eyes widen seeing the serious look in her only niece's eyes.

"Well at least if you do not want your father here I should let the police that you are innocent" Joyce told her and walked towards the phone.

"No not them either... you just have my word" Buffy stated and Joyce glanced at her, she could see her sister there, Lucille's baby girl was glaring at her and Joyce thought it did not suit the young 16 year old at all.

Buffy walked off and Joyce followed but grabbed the phone, she was going to call Jeff and get him here to deal with the police.

"Buffy... the police are trained for this and I will need your father to help deal with the charges" Joyce told her following her into the kitchen.

"No, I am the only one to do this... I need Kendra's sword" Joyce paled as her niece muttered that and realised that Buffy was deadly serious and she placed the phone down.

"Sword? Buffy" Joyce said and Joyce saw her niece walk towards the back door and Buffy turned to her.

"Aunt Joyce, just have another drink" Buffy said pointing to a glass before turning back to the back door and Joyce threw the glass from the bench at the sink and Buffy jumped and turned to face Joyce.

"You can not just dump this all on me and walk away" Joyce yelled and Buffy glared slightly before turning to leave again.

"I do not have time for this-" Joyce cut her off by grabbing the phone from where she placed it.

"I am calling your father, he will deal with the police and the police will deal with this not you" Buffy turned back and walked over and slammed the phone down.

"Aunt Joyce, I have told you I am a vampire slayer... my father nor my brothers nor the police can help me or stop them" Buffy told her her eyes serious.

"Well... I do not accept that" Joyce replied and Buffy looked into her eyes, Joyce saw Lucille's light blue eyes looking into her light green eyes with anger.

"Open your eyes, Aunt Joyce, how many have you washed my clothes and there was blood on them... how many times there were strange things in the town and they stopped... that was me... I did not chose to be this... it chose me" Buffy started to shout "God... right now I would love to be talking to John about the stars or talking to Gordon about the pranks he does... I would love to tease Scott and Virgil... god even studying with Willow and Xander but I have to save the world again" Buffy shouted and walked towards the back door.

"You need help Buffy" Joyce grabbed Buffy's shoulder and Buffy took her hands off and glared Joyce grabbed her again and Buffy threw her in to the wall "You walk out that door Elizabeth Anne Grace Tracy, you will not be welcome in this house again" Joyce said in anger and Buffy left.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she leaned on a tree before she steeled herself and takes a breath.

"This is for the best" she whispers out loud and she heads back to the school for Kendra's sword.

* * *

Joyce stood up shocked and she grabbed her phone dialling her brother in law's island number.

"Hello Joyce, how are you?" Jeff greeted seeing her number on the phone.

"Jeff" Jeff sat up straight hearing Joyce crying.

"Joyce what is it? Is Elizabeth okay?" Jeff asked and he listened as Joyce explained Buffy was charged with murder, but Buffy revealed that she was a vampire slayer and they had a fight and Buffy ran "Joyce, the boys and I are on our way, contact Elizabeth get her home at once" Joyce agreed and Jeff ran out of the office and to where his four oldest children were in the lounge watching a film.

"Dad. What's wrong?" Scott asked standing up from his seat seeing his father looking scared.

"Elizabeth, we need to get to Sunnydale, she was charged with murder and she revealed something I find hard to believe and she has scared your aunt with that information" Jeff said and his sons looked shocked.

"What did she tell aunt Joyce?" Virgil asked.

"She thinks she is a vampire slayer and she ran out of your aunt's house, Joyce is panicked" they nodded and the five Tracys ran to the family jet Tracy 2 and flew straight to Joyce's home, they parked the jet at the airfield and went straight to the home.

Jeff frowned seeing the front door was unlocked and he entered with his sons behind him and entered the lounge and there Joyce sat crying on the couch.

"Joyce" Jeff said walking over to and bending to her level.

"She is not back, the police are searching for her, I told them you were coming and they told me to tell you are to stay here in case she comes back" Jeff nodded and Joyce saw the four oldest of her sister's children.

"Boys... you going to come and hug your aunt" Joyce said with a small smile and one by one they hugged her "Scott, you looked so much like your dad" Scott smiled and Joyce looked to John "John, my sister's little star grazer" John hugged her again and Joyce cupped John's chin "You, Buffy and Alan are living images of my sister with Buffy Lucy's little clone" Joyce turned to Virgil "Hello my little painter, that painting you did for me last birthday was amazing it is in my room" Virgil smiled and nodded before Joyce turned to Gordon "My little red headed man, you are the only one to get my mother's hair colour sure gave Lucy a shock" Gordon smirked and the family sat down and as the hours went by they all fell asleep in the lounge.

* * *

When Buffy entered the house after sending a re-souled Angel to hell, she was shocked to see her father and four of her brothers, she quickly went up stairs and grabbed her travel bag and wrote a letter to her family.

 _Dear family,_

 _I am sorry for running but you would never understand that this being the Slayer is my duty to the world, I am going to train more and I am sorry if I never come back it means that destiny as taken me. Most slayers do not live to see their 20s even 18 and I feel this would be best._

 _Seeing everyone sleeping it reminded me of when I was little and all the siblings sleep together, should have taken a photo but that would have woken you all up._

 _Dad, I am sorry I never called you or tried to see you but it was for the better, my enemies would have used you to get to me and I would not want you to die on my watch._

 _Scott, my big brother do not blame yourself this was my fate and just know I will forever love you._

 _Johnny, you know I missed all the nights we star grazed together and even with mum, promise me you will not stop keep dreaming and start bringing Alan with you, he will like it._

 _Virgil... my wonderful musical brother, please do not stop painting or playing... I have the CD you made for me and I will always listen to it._

 _Gordon, my pain my ass (Sorry dad) twin brother... do not give up playing pranks and if we meet again... I give you full permission to throw me in the pool or prank me to kingdom come._

 _Alan... Alan, I love you so much baby, yes I am three years older but I am allowed... please do not cause to many fights with dad or our brothers, just know that your smile will always be with me and your beautiful baby blue eyes._

 _Aunt Joyce, I am sorry that I threw you into the wall, but I had to stop Angel and his minions for bringing a possible dangerous world to ours, I killed him, Angel was my boyfriend and to save the world I had to kill him, I will see you again._

 _Giles, my watcher, my trainer thank you for preparing me for this duty and I will honour you to keep on fighting and fighting to live._

 _Willow, do not give into that dark magic for me just promise me that you will be careful and be happy take care of yourself._

 _Xander, keep everyone safe my aunt included, I am leaving Sunnydale in your care, train to fight do not stop when the next Slayer comes show her that this town is ours not the demons and vampires._

 _I love you all so much,_

 _I will see you again_

 _Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Grace Tracy_

Buffy placed the letter on her bed and climbed out of the window and headed with her limited cash to the train station and headed towards Bludhaven where she knew from Angel before he became Angelus that there was a lot of vampires hiding there. She needed to keep training to make sure the world was forever safe and taking out vampires there will help the world, plus there was a feeling she needed to go there.

* * *

It was morning when Scott woke before anyone else and he got up and decided to head to where his sister's room was, there he saw clothes on the bed, but also a piece of paper and he picked it up and read it his eyes widen in shock as he read it.

"DAD!" Scott yelled and he ran down stairs with the letter causing everyone to wake and he handed the letter to his father who read it out loud.

"Who is Giles, Willow and Xander?" Jeff asked Joyce.

"Giles is the librarian at Buffy's school, Xander and Willow are her friends" Joyce answered and there was a knock at the door and she walked over to it.

"Hello Xander" Joyce said and letting the young man in, Joyce saw he had cuts over his face as well as his arm in a cast.

"Hi Mrs Summers, did Buffy get back okay?" he asked and he saw there were others in the lounge "Oh sorry, Mrs Summers I did not realise you had guests, I should come back another time" Joyce stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Xander, this is Buffy's father and four of her brothers, why do you ask if she came back? also what happened to you?" Joyce asked and Xander ran a hand though his hair.

"Giles and I were trapped by Angel and Drusilla, Giles was hurt bad but Spike and Buffy came in, Spike went after Drusilla while Buffy grabbed me and untied Giles, she told me to take him to the hospital and she would home in the morning" Xander explained and he looked at the older man "Buffy should be okay, she is strong" Joyce grabbed the letter from Jeff's hand and handed it to Xander who read it "She ran cause she killed Angel" Xander was angry at both Buffy and Angel, but he remember Buffy telling him in the letter to train and protect Sunnydale.

"Xander, do you know where she will go?" Jeff asked and Xander shook his head.

"Buffy would be travelling far, I have no idea, the only person would be Giles but he might not even know" everyone nodded and Xander went back to the hospital to see Willow and Giles.

* * *

Jeff and the boys stayed in Sunnydale for 2 weeks hoping Buffy would come back and while in those two weeks, they met Giles and Willow along with Oz and Willow gave them photos of vampires making them believe.

Soon the Tracy men had to leave they had to go back for Alan was due home and that was when Jeff broke the news and the letter his daughter wrote, Alan was angry not at his father but at Buffy for making the family depressed and he talked with Gordon about pranks he would do to Buffy once she came back.

Jeff looked for his daughter though the CCTV and strange happening where there was a blonde fighting, but it was always a dead end and Jeff felt like he failed not only his daughter but also Lucille.

The International Rescue started 2 months after Buffy ran away and Jeff told Alan he had to finish school and get good grades before he gets his pin to become part of IR and he sent his youngest son away to boarding school.

Months turned into a year and before he knew it turned into 5 years and Jeff was broken he lost his only daughter and he put his heart and soul into IR and saving people that were never Buffy, he hoped she was still alive but it was coming a point where a few people were telling him to declare his only girl dead and he decided to at least wait it turn year seven and then he would declare her dead.

* * *

 **End of chapter one and please review.  
**


End file.
